Fires of Love
by Muse Scroll
Summary: When a trainer is mortally wounded saving a legendary, he's repaid with the loves of his life. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. !Warning! Contains sex and transformation! Read at your own risk!


Zoroark was proud to say that she rarely panicked, if ever. Not even when her trainer scolded her and her fellow prankster, she remained calm and collected.

"No, please, oh please Arceus no..." Zoroark shook her trainer gently, fear clenching around her heart as blood seeped out of him.

Lucario was Zoroark's fellow prankster. She liked to wear her heart on her sleeve, so to speak, and was never afraid to speak her mind. Always quick to react, and always true to her word.

"Thomas, please..." Lucario could only watch and pray to Arceus for their trainer to stay with them. Her paws were gently holding onto his sweatshirt, clinging to the hope that he'd survive. "Please don't leave us..."

Gardevoir was the friendliest Pokémon of the team. She liked just about anybody she came across, and it was next to impossible to truly anger her.

"You will feel my wrath!" She screamed at the humans and the Pokémon they had used to harm her friends, her family, and to even threaten the legendary that her trainer had saved.

Blaziken had been with Thomas since he began his journey. They had become closer than brother and sister.

And to see her brother in such pain was more than enough reason to let her flames engulf her fists and feet, her wrath and anger made real as she unleashed hellfire upon her enemies.

Lopunny had been one of Thomas' earliest additions to the team. Her versatility with all of the moves and attacks she could learn made her an invaluable asset when it came to facing just about anyone.

Right now she was little more than a blur on the battlefield, ice and fire and lightning coating her fists as she pummeled her foes, a cold fury filling her blood.

Floatzel had been the latest addition to the team, when they needed a way to cross the rivers in their path. She had been abused and bullied by some other Pokémon, and when Thomas and his team saved her, she had immediately agreed to stay with them.

Now she clung to the hope that her trainer would be alright, as she danced along the battlefield with a level of grace only a water-type could have, punishing all in her way.

The battle was over far quicker than it began. It had started when Thomas and his team had found these scum nearly killing a legendary Pokémon.

Zoroark watched as Thomas gently placed a hand over her claw, making her freeze and stare at him.

"It's... it's alright. It doesn't hurt."

Zoroark shook her head. No, it wasn't alright! Her trainer had found her stranded on the streets of Lumiose City, starving and nearly dead; if it wasn't for him, she would be.

The opposing humans, what few of them could still move, were already fleeing with their comrades in arms and Pokémon, giving the fighting four reason enough to kneel in the pool of blood that their trainer lay in. A deep gash lay across his back, and there was a bullet hole through his chest.

It was clear that he didn't have long.

"I am sorry..." sang a sonorous voice. A few heads turned to see the legendary that Thomas had saved was hobbling over to them.

"Lady Xerneas..." Lopunny greeted with a bow, doing her best to keep her composure in front of the Goddess of Life.

Xerneas slowly made her way over, stopping short of the grieving group of females.

"If... I may..." she began. "I... have a way to save him."

There was no other way to get the attention of the team, all eyes were upon Xerneas as they eagerly awaited to hear of the one chance they had to save their trainer.

"But he... will no longer be human."

The girls didn't even have to think about it.

Blaziken spoke first. "As long as he lives... do it. Please. Save him."

Xerneas nodded, and stepped forward. She closed her eyes and allowed her power to light her horns. Taking a deep breath, Xerneas focused on the rapidly fading life before her and drawing out his hidden self.

A soft glow began to shine from within Thomas, and not long after, his team backed up as the light engulfed him and nearly blinded them. It reminded each of them of when they had evolved, perhaps it meant he was doing the same?

Xerneas found herself trying to catch her breath. It wasn't the first time that she'd turned a human into a Pokémon, but it most certainly was the first time she'd done so in her current condition. Which is one of the main reasons she'd saved the human anyway; if it weren't for this human, she probably wouldn't be here right now.

All six of the female Pokémon watched in awe as the light finally ended, and their trainer was lying there. Or at least they could only assume it was their trainer, considering he was, as Xerneas had promised, no longer human.

Lucario was the first to approach the still-laying form. The pool of blood splashed against her feet, thankfully no longer growing from any wounds. Thomas lay there breathing calmly, looking healthier than ever, and his new fur was completely unscathed and clean.

"He's..." Lopunny leapt forward and kneeled by Thomas' side, stroking his soft fur. "He's alright..."

Blaziken turned to Xerneas, tears streaming down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to thank her - but was interrupted by a raised hoof. Words weren't necessary, and moments later, the girls' formerly human companion was buried beneath their love and affection.

Xerneas watched for a time, before she gently coughed to gather their attention. "He's going to be unconscious for at least a day. I doubt you'll want to stay here for that long."

The six of them glanced at each other and nodded. It was unanimously decided that Blaziken, the physically strongest of them all, would carry their transformed trainer. Thankfully, it was still light outside.

"He's... wow." Zoroark muttered, blushing as the sunlight hit Thomas' new deep-red fur.

Lucario's blush was equally deep. "Um... yeah. Wow. He... okay. Thomas makes for one _sexy_ shinyBlaziken."

Lopunny giggled. "Now you two, let's save claiming his sexy ass for when he wakes up, hm?"

Gardevoir giggled as well. "And don't forget the rest of him."

Floatzel chuckled. "How can we? It's all so sexy."

Blaziken huffed, rolling her eyes. "Girls, while I'm inclined to agree, he's heavier than he used to be. I'm going to need some help carrying him the whole mile back to camp."

The five of them smiled sheepishly, before moving to help their teammate. It didn't help that the campsite was, as Blaziken had said, nearly a mile away. Not to mention that whole mile was over some rather rough terrain. They had only come to the aid of the legend when their trainer had heard the cry for help.

When they finally arrived, the six girls sighing happily as they gently set down their beloved trainer, the sunlight had faded into moonlight. They sat down nearby and relaxed their muscles, keeping a close eye on their former human trainer.

Zoroark was the first to speak. "So... what do we do now?" When the others looked at her, she blushed a little. "Oh come on. Let's be honest. We've all fallen for him, and that was when he was still human."

Blaziken sighed. "And now he's a shiny Blaziken. More than that, he's sexy as all hell like that."

"He really is," Gardevoir agreed, nodding. "And you're right, Zor. We... well, speaking for myself, I do feel _that_ way about him."

The other girls all nodded in agreement. They had been holding themselves back from claiming their trainer for quite some time; if it hadn't been for that ridiculous human taboo about Poképhilia and how it would cost their potential entry into the Pokémon League, Thomas would have long since had six females fighting for his attention.

"Well..." Lucario began. "Let's just wait for now. We've waited this long to get his attention. We can wait one more night to talk about this."

The other girls glanced at each other and nodded in agreement. It seemed fair enough.

So the team made themselves comfortable, falling asleep rather quickly, exhausted from the long, tiring, and stressful day.

Blaziken was the first member of the team to wake up, hearing a few Starly and Fletchling chirp to the rising sun. Yawning and stretching as the sunlight entered the small meadow, the first thing she checked for was her formerly human trainer.

Only to see the spot where he had been laying the night before completely empty.

Adrenaline surged through her veins and she leapt to her feet, as she looked around the meadow frantically searching for where Thomas could have gone. That was when she noticed some faint footprints leading out of the meadow and through the dense forest. Curious as to why she and her teammates hadn't been awoken by her trainer's screams or anything of the sort, Blaziken slowly followed the tracks.

To say that she wasn't surprised to find her trainer sitting at the edge of the hot spring near their camp, his feet soaking in the water, would be lying. Blaziken glanced around, and didn't approach any closer until she was certain that they were alone.

"Good morning, Blaziken."

Blaziken jumped at hearing the dark red Blaziken before her speak, before sighing. "You noticed me?"

Thomas twisted his torso just enough to smirk at her. That all-too familiar annoying, infuriating, stupid sexy smirk that made her blush. "You've never been the quietest Pokémon."

Blaziken chuckled despite herself, shaking her head and coming over to sit next to him, sighing happily as the hot water soothed her muscles. Thomas took the chance during the momentary quiet to look over himself again. He felt his shoulders slump slightly, still trying to adjust to the fact that he was now Pokémon himself. Blaziken silently reached over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, drawing him in close, just as she did when his father had passed away years ago, and just as she did often enough during their travels.

A few moments of companionable silence passed before Blaziken spoke. "Alright, so, um... Wailord in the room. How are you doing? And why aren't you freaking out?"

Thomas chuckled at the second question. "I'm... well, I'm not freaking out because when I woke up... Lady Xerneas was there. The moment I was awake and noticed that I wasn't human anymore, she led me here and explained what had happened. So that definitely helped to calm me down. Since then, I've been sitting here and just... thinking."

"Anything you want to share?"

"Nothing too special. Mostly that I'm really grateful that she saved my life, but she did mention how you girls were the ones to agree to it, so I'm thankful to you all for that."

Blaziken smirked a little, "Sounds about normal for us."

Thomas chuckled again. "Heh, it kind of is, isn't it?"

"But... how are you taking to being a Pokémon?"

Her trainer sighed and looked down at the red feathers and gray skin covering his arms, clenching and unclenching his hands to get used to them. "It's... how do I put this... different. I mean besides the obvious. It's just... I'm a lot stronger than I used to be. I can... I can _feel_ this incredible amount of power inside me, and it... it scares me, to be honest." He slowly wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm... I don't... I mean, I've _seen_ all of you use your abilities and strength, so I know that I can do it now, but it... it scares me at how powerful I suddenly am when just yesterday I needed your help to do so many different things. I... I don't know if I can -"

"Shh," Blaziken soothed, gently holding her trainer closer. She gently rubbed his arms, attempting to soothe his worries. "Shh. Don't worry about that. Let's just focus on getting you used to being a Blaziken first, okay? One step at a time."

Thomas didn't respond for a moment... but then he smiled. "You're right. Thanks."

"Anytime."

The two of them just sat there for a moment, before Blaziken gently let go of her trainer and leaned back. She watched as he leaned back onto his hands, watching the sun reflect against the waters of the hot spring.

Blaziken's blush from earlier returned with a vengeance as a breeze blew by, ruffling Thomas' fur. It looked absolutely _gorgeous_. There wasn't a single flaw on his coat of fur. She stifled a giggle as his ears twitched from the chirps of the bird Pokémon in the nearby trees, making him frown at how well he could hear the sounds now that his hearing was so sharp. She also thoroughly enjoyed watching him twitch his legs or arms this way or that, trying to get a sense of how to properly move his new form. There was one other thing that she noticed, and absolutely adored about his body.

He was taller than most male Blaziken that she'd met, which were admittedly few. Most Blaziken that she'd met stood at a little over six feet, just like her.

Thomas, however, was a little over seven feet tall.

And every last inch of that body was covered in muscle. Lean, tough, _powerful_ muscles that made Blaziken blush.

Unfortunately for her, she was so entranced by how good her trainer looked as a Blaziken, that she failed to notice that all-too familiar look of mischief on his face.

Blaziken very quickly found herself flailing her arms and yelping in shock as she was shoved into the hot spring.

She surfaced a short while later, glaring at her laughing trainer.

"The look on your face! Priceless!" Thomas was doing his best to stop his laughter, but he just couldn't. As such, he failed to notice the smirk on Blaziken's face until it was too late. "Ah, no wait!"

Now it was Blaziken's turn to laugh her ass off, immediately after pulling her trainer into the water after her. Thomas surfaced a short moment later, chuckling as well. He took his time climbing out of the water, and offered a hand to Blaziken, whom blushed again and accepted his help in climbing out herself.

That was about when Thomas noticed a small flaw with his prank: drying off.

"Uh, Blaziken? I don't exactly have a towel back at camp."

Blaziken blinked at the sudden change in topic, then smiled. "Thomas, I think it's time I started teaching you how to be a Blaziken. Hold still."

"Uh, what do you - Blaziken, why are you lighting your hands on fire?! And why are you - oh. Right. Shut up." Thomas found himself blushing in embarrassment as Blaziken did her best not to laugh at her trainer's momentary freak out.

She had used her wrist flames to engulf both of her hands in fire, and was now using her burning hands to smooth and dry out Thomas' fur and feathers.

Blaziken started at the top of his head, taking extra care around the face. He may have been immune to burns now, but the eyes and mouth were still sensitive.

Making Thomas turn around, she slowly made her way down his back, thoroughly enjoying how soft his fur felt, especially when it was dry.

She took her time drying her trainer's fur, taking special care to not invade any of his private areas. She didn't want to ruin any chance she had of earning his affection.

"Alright, I'm done." Blaziken said at last, stepping back and smiling. Thomas smiled in return.

"Do you need me to dry you off?"

Blaziken shook her head. "No, I can do myself. Just watch."

Thomas raised an eyebrow and stepped back. He was momentarily shocked when Blaziken temporarily engulfed her entire body in fire, causing all the water clinging to her to vaporize in an instant. It also caused quite a bit of steam to envelop her, and the sight caused Thomas to blush. Especially since the burst of fire temporarily revealed her B-cup breasts, hidden under her neck scruff.

Blaziken was too preoccupied flattening her fur and feathers to notice. "Alright, we should probably head back before the other girls wake up."

Thomas had to shake his head in a failed attempt to clear his mind. "Yeah, we probably should."

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach their campsite. The moment Thomas walked into the meadow, however, all five of the others tackled him to the ground.

"GYAH!"

Blaziken was left standing nearby, clutching her sides as she laughed her ass off. Her teammates were too busy enjoying the fact that Thomas was up and about to care. It took him a solid five minutes to convince them to let him up.

The first chance she had, Lopunny turned to Blaziken, and hissed, "I thought we agreed to wait."

Blaziken raised her hands in an attempt to calm her friends. Before she could say anything, Thomas spoke for her.

"I don't know what you're worried about, all we did was talk. And I shoved her into the hot spring."

Lopunny looked at her trainer, then sighed. "Sorry, Blaziken."

The fire-type sighed and lowered her hands. "It's alright, I would have done the same thing."

There was a moment of awkward silence, but it was quickly broken by Thomas as his stomach growled, causing them all to chuckle and giggle. Zoroark went over to the pile of berries that she and the others had cooked shortly after figuring out that the two Blaziken had vanished.

The meal was short, but the company was pleasant. The girls very quickly noticed that despite the physical changes, their trainer hadn't really changed. He was just as energetic, friendly, loving, and kind as he'd always been.

The proof to this may or may not have been when Zoroark had gone to take a bite, and Thomas had 'accidentally' bumped her arm, causing the roasted pecha berry to splatter all over her face. It was an old prank that he'd done to her shortly after she first evolved, and they often swapped back and forth doing something similar to each other.

"Dammit Thomas!" she cried, doing her damnedest to scavenge what little was left of the berry. "You know that roasted pecha berries are my favorite!"

Thomas didn't even try to look innocent. He was too busy laughing. Zoroark pouted for a bit, but she couldn't resist joining in for long. At least her trainer made up for it by helping to clean her facial fur.

Once breakfast had been eaten, and their mess cleaned up, the girls glanced at each other. Gardevoir focused for a moment, to allow them to communicate telepathically for a bit, in order to plan their next move.

Thomas knew that his team was talking silently, but since he was kept out of it, he decided to see how well he could manipulate and work some of his human stuff.

It was as he tested his dexterity over his little portable camp table that the six girls finally came to an agreement. Blaziken walked up to him and smiled at how Thomas was practicing his origami skills. She knew that it was an old habit he did every now and then, because it reminded him of his father, and since the only thing he ever needed was some paper, it was also perfect for a traveling trainer.

"Thomas," Blaziken began, getting his attention placing a hand on his shoulder. She felt her cheeks burn as he turned around and gave her that all-too familiar smile. The one they'd all fallen in love with. "We, um... we have something to tell you."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "What's up? Did one of you lose your mega stones again?"

Lopunny blushed as the rest of them chuckled. "One time! That only happened one time!"

Blaziken let their laughter die down before taking a deep breath. "No, it's... it's about our relationship..."

"Oh." Thomas said.

"We... um, we never told you before, and we probably should have, but... Thomas, we all..."

"I already know."

Blaziken stared at him for a moment, as did the others. Lucario was the first to recover.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'you already know'?"

Thomas looked away, turning back to the paper crane he was making. "I mean I already know how you girls feel about me. I've... known for a long time."

Gardevoir spoke next, her voice barely more than a whisper. "But... if you knew... then... then why didn't you say anything?"

"I... I couldn't."

"Why not?" Floatzel snapped. "What's been stopping you?"

"No, that's not -"

"Do you just not want us?"

Thomas' muscles were gradually getting more tense the angrier Floatzel became. His sharp claws were leaving deep gashes in his camp table.

Lopunny placed a hand on Floatzel's shoulder. "Floatzel, I think that's enough."

"No, it's not!" Floatzel shook off her friend's hand and glared at Thomas. "He says he's known about our feelings for him for a long time, but he hasn't said anything? I want to know why! Is there someone else that we don't know about?!"

"Floatzel, I -"

"What?! Are we just not good enough for you?!"

That was the final straw for Thomas. His new, powerful claws tore through the table and ripped several shreds free, sending them flying as he spun to face Floatzel.

"It's because I'm not good enough for you!"

Floatzel froze, noticing the tears slowly escaping Thomas' eyes. He turned back around and leaned over the table, doing his best to retain his tears. The girls were too shocked to really say anything, but Thomas beat them to it anyway.

"I... we've been travelling together, all of us, for nearly four years." Blaziken, being the nearest to Thomas, had a good view of seeing him scrape his claws against the table. "You all fell for me around the end of our first year. It took me less than a month to notice."

Zoroark found herself somewhat dumbfounded. "You've known that we love you for nearly _three years_ and you haven't said anything because you don't think you're good enough?"

"In those three years, I have never once believed I was good enough for any of you. Not once." A few tears slid down Thomas' cheeks. "I... I have always been so damn sure... that you could find someone better... someone that would be perfect for you. And I've been so... so certain that... that... the only thing I would ever do is hurt you. I... I can't do that to you. I just... can't."

The girls looked at each other. They had long believed that their trainer had been simply clueless to their feelings for him, or something similar. Lucario sighed and slowly came over, placing a paw on Thomas' back, gently getting his attention.

"You're right, you aren't perfect," she said quietly. "But you know what? We don't want you to be. If we wanted someone perfect, we would have stuck with someone else. But... we love _you_. Just the way you are."

Floatzel came over as well. "She's right; the way you are is exactly the person we all fell in love with."

Thomas very quickly found all six of the girls holding him close. He smiled and gently wrapped his arms around them, holding them close in return. It took them several minutes to separate, and when Thomas finally noticed the damage he did to his table, he sighed.

Blaziken couldn't help but giggle. "Looks like I'm gonna have to train you how to control your strength, hm?"

Thomas chuckled. "Looks like it."

Blaziken glanced at her teammates, whom all nodded and took a step back. Blushing, Blaziken smirked up at Thomas, whom soon found himself blushing as well.

"And I think I know where to start."

Thomas' eyes went wide as Blaziken wrapped a hand around the back of her trainer's head, pulled him in close, and mashed her lips against his. Despite his reservations, as soon as she silently asked for permission to enter his mouth, he couldn't help himself; he snuck his tongue into hers instead, making her squeak a bit, before moaning as Thomas quickly found himself holding Blaziken closer to make out with her.

Blaziken was the one to take the next step; she pressed against Thomas, gently enticing him to lay down on the table. Despite the damage that he had caused, the lightweight steel was more than strong enough to withstand their weight.

It took nearly five minutes for Blaziken to finally stop exploring her lover's mouth, no matter how much she enjoyed wrestling his tongue and learning his taste.

"Wow." Thomas breathed. Blaziken smiled as she nuzzled against his neck, thoroughly enjoying how powerful his muscles felt. "That was... incredible."

"Mhm." Blaziken breathed in her lover's musk, knowing very well that it was turning her on even further. "You seem to have really enjoyed it."

Thomas wasn't quite sure what she meant by that, until she sat up and straddled his hips, and reached down to gently grasp his growing erection. Thomas' face flushed, but he couldn't stop a moan from escaping him as she started to slowly rub his manhood. Blaziken could very clearly feel Thomas' penis swell and throb within her grasp. It got to the point where she had to look down and found her jaw dropping.

"Holy shit, you are _huge_." Blaziken slowly moved from straddling his hips, and knelt where she - and by extension, the girls behind her - had a good view of his fully erect penis.

Fully exposed, it was charcoal colored, which was rather fitting for a fire-type. The most impressive part of it was the fact that it was a little under a foot long, and a little over an inch thick.

Lucario found herself swallowing. "How in the hell are you going to even _take_ all of that?!"

Blaziken leaned in close, breathing in the powerful musky scent pouring off Thomas' cock and balls. Glancing down below his manhood, she found herself surprised once again; those testicles were pretty big as well, sitting just below his manhood, safely held in his scrotum. Blaziken estimated each of them to be about an inch and a half in diameter. Feeling a little daring, she gently pried her lover's legs apart, leaned in, and gave his balls a tender lick.

Thomas' sharp gasp caught her attention, and it made her wonder what would happen if she did it again. This time, she heard him moan, his voice dropping half an octave in the process. Blaziken could _see_ the way his manhood throbbed from how good it felt. Knowing that she was making him feel good, Blaziken felt her confidence grow, and decided to be even more daring.

"Oh gods, Blaziken..." Thomas groaned, watching and feeling as she planted her tongue on the underside of his balls, and slowly dragged it all the way to the tapered tip of his cock.

"Hm?" she murmured. She was too busy enjoying the taste of the pre that was dribbling down the side of his penis. Wanting more, she ever so slowly wrapped her mouth around the tip of his cock.

Thomas could barely form a coherent thought. Blaziken's mouth was so warm and moist, her tongue gently wrapping around his tip. Without even really thinking about it, Blaziken murred around his warm meat, memorizing how it felt on her tongue, and how it throbbed so wonderfully inside her mouth. She especially loved how it started to leak its delicious fluids directly onto her tongue, and she greedily swallowed it.

She wanted more of it.

Closing her eyes to fully enjoy the experience, Thomas watched in awe as his lover started to slowly work her way further down his manhood. He could very clearly feel the heat from inside her body sinking into his throbbing mass, and he could very clearly feel his dick squirting more and more pre down her throat.

Further back, the other girls were also in awe at the way their teammate was so enthusiastically sucking off their trainer. Lopunny was thoroughly enjoying the view, pawing herself off the entire time. She squeaked when she felt a pair of dark-furred arms wrap around her, then moaned when Zoroark dug into her soaked pussy.

"It's pretty sexy, hm?" Zoroark whispered to the bunny Pokémon.

Lopunny nodded enthusiastically. "Oh hell yes. Do you see how much Blaziken's dripping?"

"I'm just curious as to how much she's going to be able to - holy shit."

"Wh-what?" Lopunny moaned, noticing that Zoroark was no longer clawing into her, then looked ahead. "What the - how in the hell is she taking all of him?!"

Blaziken was too busy enjoying herself to hear what her teammates were saying, or even care. There was, however, a point about halfway down that Thomas' dick had started to trigger her gag reflex, the very tip of his penis pressing against the back of her throat.

But then she had felt a small, almost unnoticeable tingle travel down her esophagus, and the trigger for her gag reflex had disappeared. Too turned on to care, she continued to slowly push the foot-long dick into her throat.

"Dear Arceus, Blaziken..." Thomas moaned, catching her attention. "That... oh gods, that feels so good..."

Blaziken smirked around his cock, before slowly removing it. She chuckled at the upset look he sported as a result. "Good, hm?"

Thomas smiled to her. "Amazing."

She grinned, and slowly got back up onto the table, pinning the large cock beneath her slick folds and slowly grinding against it. Feeling the hot meat press against her aroused labia, not to mention her tender clitoris, made her gasp and moan. She leaned down and once again shoved her tongue into Thomas' mouth, letting their tongues wrestle as she pressed against his penis.

Blaziken pulled back a moment later, raising her hips above Thomas' penis. "Ready?"

Thomas nodded, gently placing his hands on his lover's hips. Blaziken reached down and gently grasped his manhood, aligning it with her hole, before slowly lowering herself. The powerful, pointed head pressed against her most sensitive of areas.

Blaziken found herself breathless as she slowly, ever so slowly, speared herself on Thomas' dick. Below her, the male found himself gritting his teeth as he did his best to not just thrust straight up. It seemed like an eternity passed before Blaziken felt that tip press against her cervix.

Blaziken moaned, just letting the feeling sink in. "Oh dear Arceus, I feel so full..." She looked down and found herself rather impressed. "Oh... oh wow... I'm so close..."

Her teammates behind her were rather impressed as well. Not to mention it was sexy enough for some of them, such as Lopunny, to climax from their masturbating.

Thomas smiled up to his hot lover. "Don't... don't hurt yourself."

"I won't."

Blaziken placed her hands on Thomas' chest, loving how powerful his pectorals felt. Taking a shaky breath, she slowly raised herself off the charcoal cock inside her, whining a bit at how... _wrong_ it felt to be empty.

She was about to lower herself again, but she never got the chance. At that moment, Thomas' self control had shattered, and it was from a combination of factors.

First of all was how hot and warm Blaziken's pussy was, it was driving Thomas crazy. Second was how absolutely _tight_ she was around him. But the sexiest part, the final straw, was how much Blaziken was very clearly enjoying it.

Blaziken - and by extension, the girls watching - were all rather shocked when Thomas used his newfound strength to grab Blaziken, and rolled to have himself on top, making the table below them crack slightly from the sheer force.

Blaziken didn't have much time to be impressed, because a second later, their lips were mashed together, and Thomas rammed his cock as far into her as he could. That tingle, the one that had gone through her throat, rippled through her pussy as he pulled back out a second time.

A moment later, Blaziken nearly screamed as he buried himself into her as deep as he could possibly go. She very clearly felt his balls slap against her taint, but she never had a chance to ponder it, because it was at this point that Thomas stopped holding back.

Blaziken felt one of his hands grope her ass, and the other started to fondle one of her boobs. His mouth was locked to hers, their tongues almost tying knots around each other.

But best of all, Thomas was absolutely _rutting_ her.

He spent a few thrusts groping her ass and breasts, before letting his hands grasp her hips again for better leverage. He finally let their kiss end, but Blaziken was feeling far too much pleasure to do little more than try and breathe.

Their first time making love seemed to last an eternity. Blaziken could very clearly feel every last inch of her lover's manhood, from the pulsing veins, to the flaring head. Thomas could feel the way her walls tightened around him, the way they twitched and spasmed whenever he hit that one specific spot deep inside her.

"Blaziken..." Thomas panted from where his head rested by hers, thrusting almost recklessly. That familiar feeling of pressure behind his balls was building rapidly. "I... I'm getting close... where do you -"

"Inside!" she cried. "Cum inside me!"

Not even a second later, Thomas gripped Blaziken's hips even tighter, and held himself as physically close to her as he could. Blaziken gasped, then moaned as she felt his dick swell slightly inside of her, before it erupted. There really wasn't any other way to describe it; it felt like an eruption had occurred deep inside her most sensitive of areas, and it was more than enough to bring her past her own edge, leaving her a moaning and gasping mess.

Thomas felt that building pressure vanish in an instant, as he shot his seed into his lover's hot womb. The two of them held each other as close as they possibly could, silently enjoying their embrace as Thomas fired several more streams of cum into her. It took several minutes for the streams to slow down into small spurts.

"That..." Blaziken panted, turning her head to look Thomas in the eyes. She was silenced when he started to make out with her again, if only for a moment.

"That was wonderful."

Blaziken smiled and kissed him again. "Yes... yes it was... I love you."

"I love you, too."

The two of them were allowed a moment of respite, but then Blaziken gestured for Thomas to remove himself. He took his time doing so, not that Blaziken minded; she wanted to enjoy every moment of this. When at last he was fully out, Thomas took his time to stand up from where he was laying against Blaziken. He was about to offer a hand up, but she shook her head.

"No, let... let me catch my breath." Blaziken smiled up to him. "How do you feel? Your cock, especially."

Thomas chuckled. "I feel... fine." He glanced down and noticed that despite practically unloading an entire testicle's worth of semen into her, he was still erect and dripping pre. "And as you can clearly see, I think I have more in me."

Blaziken chuckled. "That's good. Because you have five more girls to make love to."

Thomas blushed at that, but before he could say anything, he felt a hand on his shoulder before he was quickly spun around. He only got the smallest of glimpses of the culprit, before he gasped as pleasure shot up his spine. Looking down, he moaned at the sight of Lopunny wrapping her mouth around his cock and already starting to deepthroat it. Thomas couldn't stop himself; before he knew it, he had grabbed the back of her head and thrust his hips forward. Lopunny backed off of him immediately, and found herself coughing harshly, completely failing to notice the tingle in her throat in the process.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Thomas exclaimed, forcing himself to let go as Lopunny caught her breath. "I-I didn't mean to -"

"No no, it's okay," Lopunny interrupted, smiling up at him. Her cheeks were bright red. "I... I actually enjoyed that. You just caught me by surprise."

Thomas found himself gaping like a Magikarp for a minute. "You... you liked that? Liked me, um..."

Lopunny grinned deviously. "Liked you face fucking me?" Her grin widened when she saw her trainer's blush even through his red fur. "Hell. Yes. Now do it again - and this time, don't you dare stop."

Lopunny gently wrapped her lips around that big black cock in front of her again. Considering that she was now half as tall as Thomas, she didn't even have to kneel to do so. She felt his talon-like hands gently grasp the back of her head again, and she couldn't help that sense of thrill and arousal that shot through her as he started to shove her head closer towards his crotch.

She _moaned_ when her nose bumped against the red furred sheath sitting around the base of Thomas' cock. Lopunny's tongue wasn't just resting idly by, either; she was wrapping that muscle all around his manhood, squeezing it on occasion and licking as best she could.

That was about when Thomas started to pull away, prying her head away from his crotch. Lopunny found herself whining as he did so, but then she moaned as he thrust straight into her face again. She very clearly felt the juices of her lower lips slide down her legs and onto the grass. Wrapping her arms around Thomas' waist, she dug her hands into his tight ass just in time for him to shove his cock down her throat again.

One of Lopunny's hands drifted from groping Thomas' ass, to gently massaging his balls. Hearing him moan from above her, Lopunny thoroughly enjoyed the fact that gently squeezing his testicles caused him to shudder and thrust into her mouth even harder.

At this point, pre was pouring out of his tip in a solid stream. That delicious pre that Lopunny was gulping as fast as it was shoved down her gullet. She was so entranced and in love with the taste, that she completely missed Thomas' warning about being close to climaxing.

So one can imagine Lopunny's shock when Thomas moaned loudly, pinned her nose to his crotch, and utterly filled her throat with his seed. Lopunny felt his hot semen hit the back of her throat, she felt his member twitch and flare and throb inside her mouth as he fired each shot into her stomach. Her moans rapidly grew louder around his cock and she shut her eyes to focus on enjoying every last bit of it. On the second shot of jizz, her moans became even louder when she hit her own climax.

"Dear... dear Arceus, Lopunny..." Thomas panted after a solid minute of cumming into her mouth.

Lopunny had to take a moment to swallow the large amount of cum still sitting in her mouth, ignoring the spills that dribbled down her chin that she hadn't been able to hold in. "Mmm... I see why Blaziken liked sucking you off. You taste amazing."

Thomas was too caught up in his afterglow to do little more than chuckle.

That was when Lopunny decided to carefully clamber up his body, and wrapped her soaked thighs around his waist, putting them at eye level. Thomas was forced to put his hands on her ass to support her weight, or risk falling over. Her grin was wide and absolutely filled with lust.

"But while that was most certainly the best face fucking I've ever experienced," she whispered into his ear. "You still owe me a real fucking."

Thomas gasped as Lopunny's hot, _wet_ folds started to part around his length. Lopunny, on the other hand, couldn't breathe. She slowly lowered herself onto him. She could feel herself very quickly reaching her limit, right above halfway. That was exactly where she stopped, grabbing Thomas' head and pulling him in for a deep embrace, failing to notice that tingle again.

It was enough of an incentive for Thomas to grip Lopunny's ass tighter, before starting to pull her back off himself. It took him a moment to shift his hold on the bunny Pokémon, before he started to work his way deeper into Lopunny.

Lopunny found herself panting into her lover's chest fur as her legs lost all feeling and strength. The only thing holding her up was Thomas' powerful upper body muscles. Her powerful abdominal muscles clenched around his thick rod, and she gasped when she felt him push deeper into her than earlier.

Then she felt his tip hit her cervix and her special spot at the same time, and stars erupted in her vision. "O-Oh god Thomas! Do that again!"

Thomas grit his teeth. The pleasure was _indescribable_. Lopunny was much tighter and much more powerful around his dick, and he very quickly found himself losing control again. But considering that he was the only thing keeping Lopunny from falling to the ground, he held onto what little bit of willpower he had left, and kept to slowly thrusting into her hot passage. He found himself making out with Lopunny with more and more passion the closer he got to finishing.

"L-Lopunny... I... I'm not gonna last much longer..."

"Fill me, you sexy fuck."

That did it. Thomas felt Lopunny bury her face into his neck scruff, right as he buried himself all the way into her. In that instant, his balls pulsed, his dick throbbed, and he filled her with his seed. His wonderfully hot and gooey seed that made Lopunny freeze as pleasure overtook her, her third orgasm of the day wracking her body.

"Oh... oh Arceus, Thomas..." Lopunny whispered. "Can... can you lay me down?"

Thomas didn't trust himself enough to nod. He carefully knelt on the grass, gently removing himself from Lopunny's tight snatch as he did so. Thomas took great care in laying Lopunny down on the ground, watching as she caught her breath.

"Are you alright, Lopunny?" Thomas asked, a worried look on his face.

Lopunny smiled, bringing him in for a quick kiss. "You were so good that I can't feel my legs." She giggled at the apologetic look on his face. "No, don't apologize. I loved every moment of it." She put a paw to Thomas' mouth when she recognized that worried look on his face. "I'm serious, Thomas. That was the best sex I've ever had, and you damn well better do that again in the future."

Thomas smiled to Lopunny, leaning down to kiss her again, something she gladly accepted. It didn't last long, however, as she separated.

"But first," she grinned, looking off to the side, making him do the same. "You have another four girls to satisfy."

Thomas blushed at that, but he followed Lopunny's line of sight, and his blush deepened at what he saw. Lying not far from where he had just set Lopunny down was Zoroark. The dark-type had her legs spread wide, and was using one of her claws to gently do the same to her vagina, showing off its insides. Thomas could very clearly see it leaking its juices.

Her other claw was gently massaging one of her breasts, both of which Zoroark was proudly showing off, her neck scruff having been brushed aside to show their erect nipples. She smirked at the way Thomas' erection twitched and pushed another glob of pre out of his urethra.

Zoroark found herself blushing at the attention Thomas was giving her body, and her vaginal walls twitched as she watched him come closer and kneel over her, leaning his face close to her crotch. He glanced up at her, and the way he looked at her made Zoroark's blush become visible even through her fur. Despite the way his loving gaze was staring straight at her privates, Zoroark somehow found the courage to smile.

"If you'd be so kind," she began smoothly, somehow managing to keep her desire out of her voice. "I do believe it's your turn to give one of us some oral."

Thomas blinked, then he smirked. Zoroark found herself swallowing at the sudden lust behind his gaze. "If you insist, love."

It was at that moment that Zoroark realized she wasn't sure what she was expecting. She knew Thomas was still fairly new to this, but that didn't always mean someone was bad at giving a girl oral.

In the instant that Thomas gently took over prying her vulva apart, and leaned in, Zoroark's breath hitched. But then he blew a breath of fire-heated air onto her clit, and Zoroark gasped. A second later, Thomas did it again, and Zoroark felt her back arch and a moan escaped her. Then something slim, slick, and wiggling entered her. Quickly realizing it was his tongue, Zoroark found herself having to focus just to breathe.

"O-Oh dear Arceus, Thomas!" Zoroark cried as his tongue reached deep into her snatch. "F-Fuck you're good at this!"

Thomas smirked to himself, and merely tried to reach deeper. He felt one of Zoroark's claws move to his head and start to dig into his scalp slightly. He could feel the way her fingers and claws clenched slightly every time his tongue brushed against her sensitive spot. Thomas, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying the taste of her fluids against his tongue. They were sweet and slightly tart. It made him wonder how the others tasted, and he made a mental note to give them all a try at another time.

Thomas' train of thought was interrupted when he noticed Zoroark's grip growing rather tight on his head, and he felt the way her tunnel was starting to squeeze his tongue. Feeling rather devious, Thomas pulled his tongue out and pulled away from her snatch. Zoroark found herself whimpering with desperate need as he did so.

Thomas moved up to lay against Zoroark, her breasts pressed against his chest, as he smirked down at her. "I'm good, hm?"

"A damn good tease!" Zoroark whined. "I was so close!"

Thomas' smirk widened, and he leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Exactly why I stopped, my dear." He was thrilled to feel her shiver at his words.

Zoroark tried to respond, she really did. The words were in her throat, where they quickly died as the air in her lungs escaped her. She didn't need to ask why - she could very clearly feel Thomas' penis beginning to spread her walls wide.

Thomas once again found himself gritting his teeth. Zoroark was a little looser than Lopunny, but she made up for it with how well she could control her muscles, as she readily massaged his member. When he finally couldn't fit anymore of himself into Zoroark, he could feel that he was a little over halfway in. It was as he pulled back that Zoroark finally felt herself get pushed over the edge. She found herself clinging to her lover, her legs and arms wrapping around him tightly as she moaned, her walls clenching on Thomas' dick. Zoroark's climax was strong enough to distract her from a faint tingle in her snatch.

But it wasn't strong enough to distract her from the way Thomas suddenly bottomed out inside her. The pleasure of suddenly having both her g-spot and her cervix thrust against made spots flash into her vision for a moment.

"O-Oh fuck!" she cried, holding onto Thomas tighter. "Oh gods, Thomas! D-Do that again!"

Thomas smirked, and adjusting his grip slightly, pulled back and slammed into place again. Zoroark cried out in her ecstasy, her claws digging into her lover's back slightly as he began to properly mate her. As she was still riding out the end of her first climax, her walls were fairly sensitive - and seeing as each of Thomas' thrusts consistently hit every single one of her special spots, Zoroark could very clearly feel her second climax coming along quickly.

"Oh dear Arceus, Thomas..." Zoroark groaned quietly into her lover's ears. "I-I'm so close again. Take -"

Zoroark had been about to say 'take me', but Thomas silenced her with a wonderfully lustful caress. It was perfectly timed, as only moments later, Thomas hilted himself inside her one last time and filled her in a way that she had only dreamt of before. It was more than enough to carry her through her second and third climax. And the entire time he spent filling her, his lips never once left hers.

It took a few moments for Thomas to finally pull away, leaving Zoroark breathless and completely awash in the aftermath of three straight orgasms. Her new lover took his time withdrawing from her snatch, his dick now soaked in her cum.

Zoroark took a deep breath to try and calm down from her euphoria. "Wow, Thomas. That... that was incredible. By far the best sex I've ever had."

"Lopunny said the same thing," Thomas commenting, smiling as she giggled. "She also said she couldn't feel her legs afterwards."

Zoroark giggled a little louder. "Thomas, I can barely feel anything. You made me cum three times in a row, so don't be worried about it. If anything I should be thanking you; I've never had that done to me before."

"Well..." Thomas chuckled. "It was certainly fun to satisfy you."

Zoroark chuckled as well. "I would think it was. And as lovely as it was, you still have a few more of us to claim. Don't worry about me, I'll crawl over to the other two in a minute."

Thomas glanced behind him and found that Blaziken and Lopunny were sitting next to each other. They were probably resting, but at some point during his session with Zoroark, the two of them had started to cuddle and finger each other, keeping a close eye on the action.

Blushing, Thomas glanced around and spotted the other three. Lucario and Floatzel were definitely looking needy, the both of them pawing each other's tits. Gardevoir, however, was much closer, leaning towards him slightly and presenting her own assets to him in the process. Apparently she was so invested in watching him take care of Zoroark that it took her a few seconds to notice him eyeing her.

Despite clearly enjoying what she saw, Gardevoir blushed at being found out. "Er..."

Thomas smiled to Gardevoir, finding his own cheeks heating further as he spotted one of her hands between her legs. "Did you like what you saw?"

"...A lot. It was really sexy." Gardevoir admitted after a little bit, squirming slightly as she slowly removed her soaked hand from her crotch. She smiled to Thomas as he approached her, kneeling in front of her and gently wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh? And what was your favorite part?"

Gardevoir's mind flashed back to the sex Thomas and Zoroark had just had, and she found her face flushing. "I... it was the emotions, to be honest."

Thomas found himself a little confused. "The emotions? How so?"

"Well, I could feel the love coming off the two of you, and it was... really nice, actually. There was a lot of it, and every bit was really strong. It... kinda reminded me of how my kind mates."

"And how do they do that?" As he asked, he gently pulled her onto his lap. He shifted to a seated position with his legs slightly spread, so that his member was gently pressing against Gardevoir's navel.

Gardevoir felt his member pressing against her lower navel. It was ridiculously close to her snatch. The part of this that was turning her on the most, however, was that Thomas' balls were close enough to her vagina for her to feel their body heat.

It made her drip right onto them.

Gardevoir swallowed, trying to refocus. "T-T-They..." she had to stop and take a deep breath. "W-We open our minds, a-and share our emotions a-as we mate."

Thomas hummed in thought, pulling her even closer as he did so. He smiled wider as her face turned ever redder, especially as he gently started to press her tits against his chest. "And is this emotion sharing exclusive to Gardevoir and Gallade?"

Gardevoir shook her head. She was too turned on to trust her voice.

Thomas saw right through it, of course, and she swallowed when his gentle smile turned into a confident smirk. It didn't help that the rose crest in her cleavage was, like her breasts, pressed somewhat firmly against her lover's chest; the physical contact amplified her empathy sense nearly tenfold. Gardevoir could very clearly sense how strong his love for her was, with his lust growing rapidly to match. Especially since it was getting to the point that she was getting his emotions confused with her own.

"So how do we go about doing this?" Thomas asked, making sure to maintain eye contact as he spoke.

"Well..." she thought about how to explain this, before finally deciding to go for it. "Kiss me."

Thomas blinked. "That's it?"

"No." Gardevoir smirked at Thomas' sudden confusion. "But I'll handle the rest."

Opting to not give him a chance to respond, Gardevoir closed in the last few inches and pressed her lips against his. In that instant, she expanded her mind into his, and drew his thoughts to her empathic senses. Despite himself, Thomas found himself moaning softly the moment he felt the feedback she was letting him experience with her.

That emotional feedback quickly looped between the two of them. With Thomas' original love and lust being sensed by Gardevoir, it made hers grow in response. Now that he was being given the privilege to experience her empathic abilities, feeling both her love and his own, only made his love for her grow even further. Naturally, so did their lust.

Thomas' hands migrated down to Gardevoir's tight and firm ass, gently lifting it and spreading her lips in the process. She moaned softly into his mouth, never once pulling back. Not even as he started to spread her sensitive insides. If anything, it made her want him to fill her even more. Thankfully, she didn't have to actually say so; now that Gardevoir had connected their minds, Thomas could very clearly feel her desire for him to claim her fully.

So he started working his way into her depths. Gardevoir's vagina was... unique, especially in comparison to the last three girls he'd just made love to. She was much smoother on the inside, making it far easier to slip inside, but she wasn't as tight as Lopunny or Zoroark. Not that Thomas minded; it still felt absolutely amazing, especially when he found that he reached nearly the three-quarters mark before he finally found himself pressed against her cervix.

And, seeing as their minds were still linked - perhaps even fully merged at this point - Thomas could very clearly feel Gardevoir's immense pleasure at that. So he decided to take his time shifting his grip on her body, to make it easier to thrust in and out of her. As he slowly withdrew, the two of them were too deeply entranced by their mutual pleasure that neither noticed the tingle in Gardevoir's pussy.

A moment later, Thomas felt his pleasure - and his new mate's - skyrocket when he fully bottomed out inside her. If Gardevoir's eyes were open, they would have widened at the sudden change, but she was too busy moaning into Thomas' open mouth as their tongues tied knots around each other. They were so buried in their shared feelings of love and lust that it took Thomas several seconds to realize that one of his hands was now fondling one of Gardevoir's breasts, his thumb massaging her nipple.

Everything the two of them were doing. From the mind-meld, to the way Thomas was now gently squeezing Gardevoir's one of tits, it was rapidly driving them to the edge. All it took was one last push, something new, something that neither of them were doing. No matter how much Gardevoir was so thoroughly enjoying the way her lover's dick hit her special spots and her cervix with every thrust, they seemed stuck.

At least until Thomas decided to reach down and pinch her clit. It was a heat-of-the-moment decision, but it did the trick. Gardevoir felt every last nerve freeze, all of her muscles tense as all of a sudden she felt her building climax erupt. Her walls spasmed and squeezed Thomas' penis, and they only grew tighter around him as he swelled slightly, just before he came. The two of them held each other as close as they could, their mouths having never once left each other's.

It took several moments for Thomas to stop cumming into Gardevoir's womb, and it took another few moments for them to stop making out afterwards. As they slowly separated, Gardevoir finally realized just how deeply connected their minds had become in the process.

"Uh oh."

Thomas frowned, suddenly worried. "What? Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No!" Gardevoir exclaimed, realizing belatedly how she had sounded. "Arceus, no! Thomas, you were absolutely fantastic. It's just... I didn't realize how much I linked our minds. I only meant to let you experience my empathic abilities, but... I went too far. We melded completely."

"What does that mean?" Thomas asked.

Gardevoir sighed, then focused. Thomas jumped a little when he felt a completely new connection in his mind brought to his attention.

"It means our minds are permanently linked. I can't disconnect them ever again."

Thomas blinked, then rolled his eyes and kissed Gardevoir again, to her surprise and pleasure. He pulled back a short while later, and noticing that she was loose around him, took the chance to withdraw from her snatch.

"I don't mind, love." He finally told her. "If anything, I should thank you; it'll let us grow closer. In fact, I'd suggest you do the same to the rest of us. It'll just let our love grow."

Gardevoir smiled as she thought about that. "I like the way you think."

Thomas smirked. "I'd hope so, you're practically sharing them now."

She rolled her eyes at that. "Shut up and go make love to Lucario or Floatzel now. I'll go recover with the other girls."

With that, Gardevoir slowly stood on very shaky legs. It took her a few seconds to keep her balance steady, but then she went over to where the other three girls were enjoying the shows. Turning to face the two girls in front of him, Thomas found that Floatzel had decided to back away from Lucario, leaving the biped canine dripping wet and rather needy.

"Thomas," Lucario began, noticing that he was watching her. She turned and presented herself like a canine, lifting her tail and raising her behind as she got onto all fours. "I need you. Oh Arceus, I need you."

Thomas came over to where Lucario was showing her dripping pussy to him, and kneeled down behind her. Lucario's breath hitched when she felt his claws gently take a hold of her ass and gently spread her lips apart. Then he leaned down and gently licked her vulva, and it made her gasp and moan.

"O-Oh Arceus, Thomas!" Lucario could feel every bit of his tongue. Her steel-type sensitivities to his heated breath only turned her on even further. Especially since it touched her overly sensitive pussy. "Oh gods, that feels so damn good!"

Thomas smirked as he decided to take a moment to enjoy her taste before he entered her properly. Lucario, on the other paw, quickly found herself clawing at the ground slightly and trying to grind her ass against her lover's face. She was so damn desperate to cum right now, and it was all because of Floatzel, too! That damn water 'mon had fingered and groped Lucario relentlessly, but never let her climax, and by the gods did she want to cum so _damn bad!_

"Nnng... dammit Thomas, stop teasing and mount me already!" Lucario finally cried out. No matter how much she tried to press her pussy to his face, he always seemed to only tease her entrance, if only to learn how she tasted.

Thomas blinked, slightly taken aback by Lucario's rather uncharacteristic outburst. "Sorry, I didn't know you were that desperate."

Lucario huffed and sighed, looking over her shoulder at him. She knew very well that she sounded like some bitch in heat, but right now, she didn't care. "Floatzel has been teasing me for the entire time that we've been watching you fuck the others. So please, for the love of Arceus, _fuck me senseless._ "

Thomas decided, wisely, to not keep his desperate aura 'mon waiting any longer. Gently leaning over her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and firmly gripped her hips. His legs moved to just behind hers, and he lowered himself so that his stomach was pressed against her back. Even from this position, he could very clearly feel the warmth of her snatch on his penis, and even the way her breaths grew shallow.

For Lucario, everything just seemed to stop as she felt the love of her life lay across her. His firm, strong hands were holding her in place, in just the way she'd often fantasized; he was inadvertently pushing her tits and erect nipples into the ground; and, her favorite part, she could feel every bit of muscle in his chest as he lay across her back.

But then Thomas started to slowly enter her. Lucario gasped, as she tried - and failed - to keep from rocking her hips back to impale herself on her lover's dick. Thomas grunted into her ear when she did so, surprised to find himself suddenly halfway into her pussy.

"Arceus, Lucario," Thomas moaned. "You feel amazing..."

Lucario swallowed, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. "You... fuck, Thomas, I've never felt so full..."

Thomas took a deep breath, and took his time removing himself from her lower lips. It took him a second, but when he pushed back in, Lucario was at a loss for words when he fully bottomed out inside her. She wanted to question his sudden ability to do so, but was far too pleased by the sensations to do so. As he pulled out, Lucario gave a shuddering gasp at the tugging sensation in her pussy.

"Oh... oh dear Arceus..." Lucario wasn't sure what cued that moan, but she didn't really mind. Especially when Thomas pushed back in, she felt herself losing all control and pushing against his thrust.

Thomas grunted at her efforts, especially the way she rippled around his length. Her ass was wonderfully tight and firm in his grasp as he groped her, but there was just enough fat for him to dig in a bit. As he pulled back, he slid one of his hands up her body, earning a shudder and gasp from Lucario. She found herself rapidly losing herself to the pleasure as one of his hands started to massage one of her tits.

Then he moved his hands back to her hips, gripping tighter than before and thrusting harder. Lucario started to gasp and moan and cry out with each one, whimpering every time he pulled back.

"L-Lucario... wh-where..."

Lucario didn't need clarification to his stuttering. "Outside! Paint me!"

It was the first time Thomas had heard that, but he had no problem doing so. It took only a couple more thrusts for him to sense that they were both cumming at around the same time. As Lucario's pussy rippled around him, and despite his desire to stay inside for the duration, he forced himself to do as she asked and pulled out. Thomas wasn't able to stop from filling Lucario with a couple shots, but the remainder ended up landing all over her ass and back. For her part, Lucario was lost in waves of endless pleasure. She wasn't sure why she had asked him to coat her like that, but the sensation of hot sticky cum landing on her ass and back was so erotic, that it only seemed to heighten her own climax.

It took several moments to calm down, and at that point, Thomas had finished and collapsed onto her back. She followed suit almost immediately. After a solid minute of catching their breath, they shared the most wonderful kiss Lucario had ever experienced.

"Thank you, Thomas. That... that was amazing."

Thomas smiled to her. "Yes, yes it was... did you really enjoy that mess?"

She turned red. "Yes... it was really erotic and I loved it."

Thomas blushed a bit at that. "It... it was kinda fun."

Lucario giggled, nuzzling Thomas a bit. "Yes, yes it was. We can do it again sometime. For now, go fuck that tease over there."

Thomas' face turned a few shades deeper, and as Lucario went to join the other girls that were resting, he found Floatzel fingering herself and playing with one of her small breasts. She was giving Thomas a lustful look, and the moment Lucario was off, she tackled him to the ground and started to make out with him. Thomas found himself moaning slightly as she rubbed his penis along her folds in the process. It took Floatzel a little bit of time to stop kissing him, and when she did, she straightened, and crouched just above his erection. She also fixated him with a now-familiar smoldering look.

"Get ready for one hell of a ride, sexy," she purred. An instant later, she speared herself on him, gasping loudly at being spread so wonderfully, despite only getting about a third of the way down.

Thomas grunted at the sudden entry, groaning at how slick her folds were. Floatzel wasted no time in raising herself up until he nearly exited, and in returning back down. Neither of them noticed the tingle in her snatch, but neither of them missed how she suddenly fit all of him in her.

"H-Holy shit," she whimpered in her pleasure, looking down. "H-How... oh gods this feels so good."

Thomas was having a hard time keeping to just holding her hips. "Y-Yeah it does... ask about it later, love."

"Mf. Agreed." With that, Floatzel opted not to worry about it any longer, and started to ride her lover with renewed vigor.

Below her, Thomas found that he couldn't just stay still. He quickly found himself thrusting in time with her, slamming his hips into hers, grunting and groaning his pleasure while she moaned wildly. Rather annoyingly, Floatzel found herself rapidly growing tired as she did the lion's share of the work, her vagina started to tighten around him as she desperately reached for her peak.

"Nnng... F-Floatz..." Thomas panted, using his favorite nickname to get her attention. "I... I'm so close..."

Floatzel whined, riding him even harder as he said this. "I-I'm not! So don't... don't you dare cum until I do!"

He groaned. "I... I'll try... oh holy fuck, don't do that..."

Without trying to, Floatzel had rippled around him again, tighter than before. Thomas grit his teeth as he did his damndest to hold back. He could very clearly feel himself leak more and more, and his balls felt like they were pulling up against his taint painfully tight.

"F-F-Floatz..."

"No! I-I'm not -"

Thomas didn't hear the rest, as he lost control. He pulled her down, slamming into her as he did, and held her down as he finally erupted into her womb. Floatzel didn't have time to be upset, as the hot seed that hit her walls set her off, causing her to just freeze and gasp for air as she rode her peak to cloud nine and above. It was enough for her to collapse onto Thomas' chest, and somewhere in her mind, the fact that laying on him with his dick in her meant she barely was tall enough to kiss him. Instead, she focused on sloppily kissing him.

After a time, Thomas felt himself soften just enough to pull out of her, and they both ignored the sensation of their shared cum leaking from her.

"Thomas?"

"Yes, Floatz?"

"I love you."

Thomas smiled and kissed Floatzel again. "I know. You all do. And I love you all too."

Floatzel grinned as she slowly stood and went over to join the group of girls. Thomas watched her, and found himself quickly growing hard. He wanted to question how he wasn't sore or tired yet, but he decided to set that aside for now and just enjoy the sight of six very beautiful females that were all presenting themselves to him.

Blaziken pulled her fingers from her snatch, soaked in her juices. She licked them a bit, then signed for Thomas to come closer. "Hurry up, sexy. You have a lot more sex ahead of you."

Thomas grinned.

[Scene Shift]

All six of the girls found themselves waddling into the hot springs, and very gingerly lowering themselves into it, sighing in relief as the hot water relaxed their tired, tense muscles, and started to clean them as well.

Floatzel let her tails spin lazily as she started to float along the surface. "I... cannot feel a damn thing below my waist."

Lopunny giggled, lounging with the other girls near the shore. "Me either." She looked over at a contemplative Gardevoir. "Something up?"

Gardevoir looked up. "Not much. Just... well, you know that I used our orgy to connect us all, but I'm wondering about something else..."

Floatzel glanced over. "Thomas' huge dick being able to fit in me?"

"And in me," Zoroark pointed out. "And Lopunny. And... well, all of us."

"I believe I can shed light on that."

The six girls jumped a bit, and looked at the voice, whereupon they sighed in relief. Gardevoir spoke first. "Lady Xerneas, did you have to spook us?"

Xerneas giggled. "No, but it was fun." She slowly joined them in the large hot springs, sighing as the hot water relaxed her. "I can explain, if you like."

"Uh, permission to be frank, Lady Xerneas?" Floatzel began.

"Of course. And please, enough of the lady stuff."

Floatzel nodded. "Then I'd like to know how a dick the size of my tail fit in me."

Xerneas giggled again. "Well... it was part of repaying my debt."

"Hold on," Blaziken began. "I thought that was done when you saved Thomas' life. You know, yours for his kinda thing."

"Yes, that's part of it. But, well, they weren't just after my life."

Lucario frowned. "But what else would they... oh. Ohhhh."

Xerneas grimaced and nodded. "I... saw some of their plans. They were going to kill me, rape me, then extract as much power and blood and various other things as they could."

Gardevoir wasted no time in hugging her. Xerneas smiled and hugged back, then continued.

"So, I owed you, and your trainer, a debt much larger than just my life. And being who I am, well, it was easy to pay it back, at least in part. So... I did a bit more."

"Such as making it so we can handle the size of Thomas' dick?" Floatzel asked.

"Yes," the legend nodded. "You all might not have noticed, but there should've been a distinct sensation after the initial penetration. It made it so that you all can, for the rest of your lives, take him without problems of any kind." Xerneas paused long enough to smirk a bit. "This applies to all three of your orifices."

The girls all blushed. Lopunny giggled a bit. "That explains why I had no trouble sucking Thomas off."

Xerneas laughed. "Yes, it would. It would also explain why you're all pregnant."

All six of the girls instantly went silent for several moments.

"Wh-what?" Zoroark squeaked. "We're... pregnant?"

Xerneas rolled her eyes. "You lot fucked literally all day yesterday. What were you expecting?"

Gardevoir swallowed. "Well, I mean..." she paused long enough to sigh. "Lady Xerneas makes a good point."

"Thank you," The legendary was glad that they didn't panic. She smirked again. "Though my modifications probably helped." At their looks, she explained. "Well, I made you all slightly more receptive, and made it so your vaginas can't get sore. I also made Thomas' seed extremely fertile. He also never gets sore, or sexually tired, and his balls never run out. He can go literally as long as he wants."

At this point, the girls were rather red, imagining that.

Xerneas giggled at their expressions. "But there was one other thing I wished to do, to repay my debt. It won't be all of it, but it will be quite a lot."

Considering their current topic, and the way Xerneas started blushing as she spoke, it took Gardevoir all of two seconds to figure it out. "You want to have sex with him."

Xerneas blushed more. "Yes. Uh, it doesn't have to be now or, you know, anytime soon, but... I would."

Zoroark hummed. "Are you sure it's just sex you want? Or do you want him to royally fuck you the way he did for us?"

"I..." Xerneas' face was rapidly turning brighter, then she sighed. "Yes. I want your mate to fuck me absolutely senseless. It has been... far too long since the last time I was."

Gardevoir glanced at her fellow girls. She focused a bit, opening up another telepathic chat between them all. Xerneas had to sit in the hot spring, shuffling her hooves in anxiety as she waited for the answer. After what felt like an eternity, Blaziken looked the legend in the eye.

"We've decided." She paused just long enough to draw out the tension, mostly to annoy Xerneas. "That we're fine with him screwing the daylights out of you."

Xerneas sighed explosively, then blushed more at doing so, but smiled gratefully. As she opened her mouth to speak, though, Floatzel interrupted.

"But! But, you have to do it today. And in front of all of us."

Whatever words were on Xerneas' mind vanished. Her jaw failed to work several times before she regained a modicum of her composure. "W-What? Why?"

Lucario spoke up, having been busy just recovering. And cleaning her back. "First, we want to watch. As we learned yesterday, we like that. Second, the six of us just got rutted to the point where we can barely move. You may have made our vaginas unable to get sore, but the rest of our bodies are too sore to get aroused right now. And third, well... if you're going to get fucked by our mate, we want to know afterwards if it's gonna be a one-time thing or not. And us being there to watch as well is just easiest for that."

Xerneas had to take a moment to think that over. She let Lucario's words mill about in her mind as she pondered it, then nodded. "I understand. I look forward to giving you all a show."

Zoroark smirked. "Good. How about now?"

Xerneas did a double-take, blushing. "P-Pardon?"

"How about now?"

"Um... I... why?"

Zoroark just pointed at the shore of the hot spring. Xerneas found herself fighting just to maintain what little composure she had. Because standing there was Thomas, blushing brightly and trying to hide his newly found erection.

It took several minutes for Xerneas to find her voice. "I, uh, I... w-when? How long?"

Thomas blushed. "Well... Gardevoir alerted me. I've... been awake for a while. So... since she told me?"

Xerneas found herself rather speechless. It wasn't that she was adverse to voyeurism, she'd done it before, and it was one of her lesser kinks. No, it was how quickly he had arrived, and more or less given his consent. Taking a deep breath, Xerneas decided that it would be best to simply get it over with, rather than make it more awkward that it already was.

"Well. Since you're aware of the deal we've made, then... " Xerneas found herself blushing as she turned her rear towards Thomas, raising her tail and spreading her legs to show off her arousal. "Show me how talented you are, hm?"

Thomas blinked a few times, processing the words for a moment. He glanced at the six girls in the springs, all of whom nodded their consent. Gathering his wits with a deep breath, Thomas walked over to where Xerneas was presenting herself, right at the shore of the hot spring. The depth of the spring and Xerneas' height meant that Thomas basically didn't even have to bend in order to enter her.

Though he did kneel behind her, gently prying apart her vulva and smirking at the way Xerneas gasped. Although, the way she gasped and moaned when he leaned in and gave her a teasing lick was very pleasing to hear.

Xerneas found herself blushing more as the girls watched, though she also found herself rapidly caring less and less as the pleasure radiated from her crotch in waves. She found her composure vanishing, moaning louder and longer the more Thomas ate her out. She even squeaked a bit when Thomas' tongue started to flick against her clit.

"A-Ah... Thomas, pl-please.."

"Hm?"

"Pl-please just fuck me."

Thomas stopped licking. "My my, never thought Lady Xerneas would beg me for a fucking."

Xerneas' blush deepened. "Shut up and do me already."

Thomas chuckled, and straightened, carefully lining himself up. Gently but firmly grasping Xerneas' backside - and genuinely enjoying the feeling of it - he started to enter her. Xerneas found her breath rapidly leaving her lungs, as she focused on that ecstasy rapidly filling every fiber of her being.

"Nng... fuck, Xerneas," Thomas groaned as he finally hilted in her. He barely reached the end of her tunnel. The sensation of this tip brushing her cervix was intense.

Xerneas didn't trust herself enough to speak. Rather, she just panted and tried to gather her breath, moaning deeply as the male started to pull out. Despite what little experience he had with sex, he was quite talented. The way Thomas bent over her backside and started to thrust into her more passionately, but he also kept groping her ass just right. The way his hands kept spreading her lower lips, teasing her, it was absolutely wonderful!

"F-Fuck Thomas..." she groaned. Then he thrust a bit harder, making her gasp. "Yes! Just like that!"

For Thomas, Xerneas' inner walls felt amazing. He could barely _think_. The only thing on his mind was pleasing the legendary, the way her walls so skillfully rippled around his length. The way her walls were this odd mix of rough and smooth, but where the rough portions rubbed him, it just made Thomas shudder and have to really focus to not release too soon. Despite all of the sex from the previous night, and some of the early morning, he was fine with yet another session. Especially because it was with a legendary, an exceedingly rare chance.

The other girls, despite their remaining soreness, found it in themselves to be rather entertained. Not aroused, though, considering how tired they were. But given how Xerneas was starting to rock back against Thomas' thrusts, setting up a nice rhythm between them, they wondered how long Xerneas had gone without sex.

"F-Fuck, Thomas, I... I'm so close..." Xerneas said breathlessly, taking nearly all of her focus just to manage it.

Thomas would have said something, but he was far too busy rutting Xerneas senseless. His arms had shifted, wrapping around Xerneas' barrel and holding tightly. Despite his early focus on mutual pleasure, his instincts to rut this wondrously hot mare had almost completely taken over at this point. Not that the legendary was arguing, if anything she was encouraging it. Especially the closer she got to the edge, she just started to moan and whine more and more. Thomas made his own grunts and groans, sounding more desperate for release with each passing second.

So when Thomas - after what felt like an extremely pleasant eternity - finally spurted his seed deep inside of Xerneas, they both gasped and made their pleasure known to their watchers. Xerneas found her vision go black for a couple of seconds just from how hard she came, her juices dripping down her legs. Thomas' grip on her barrel loosened some, but he stayed there for several long, wondrous moments while his dick throbbed and let loose another few shots of cum.

When at last the flow tapered off, Thomas gently pulled out, panting and trying to catch his breath. He stepped into the hot spring, sitting down slowly just as Xerneas did, the both of them embracing the hot water happily.

"So..." Thomas said at last. "How was it?"

Xerneas smiled. "Thank you, Thomas. I've not been fucked like that in a long time."

"You're welcome."

Gardevoir stepped forward, getting their attention. "So. Are you going to...?"

Xerneas shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I will be coming back to ask for chances for more sessions, and perhaps see about joining later. But not now."

The girls nodded their understanding, and they all let the hot spring help them relax from an entertaining and sex-fueled couple of days. They shared stories, discussing how to inform Thomas' relatives of his new form, and his new relationships. One thing was for certain, however they were going to move on from this point.

Their love would always burn as hot as a Blaziken's flame...

* * *

 **A/N:** Long time no see, everyone! I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to upload, well, anything, but life got in the way. I hope you've enjoyed this story, and thanks for sticking with me this long, and remaining patient!

But if you didn't enjoy this story, well, I don't give a fuck. And for those of you constantly asking about when I'm gonna update my other stories, fuck off. I'll update when I want to.

Final Word Count: 13,666


End file.
